Penny's pregnant OH MY GAWD!
by TheLonelyPotato99
Summary: After Penny complains of stomach pain, she's taken to the hospital and what the doctors find shocks her parents. How will Penny tell Gumball the news? How will her parents react? Will Penny's father 'have a good reason' to kill Gumball? Read and find out.
1. The shock

**Hey you guys, this is my next GumballXPenny story, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: When school starts back up i'm going to put my stories on a long hiatus, unless i can work on them during school hours. nonetheless i'll be sure to post as often as possible.**

 **Gumball: 17**

 **Penny: 17**

 **Lets get on with the story then, enjoy.**

* * *

It was a new day in Elmore for the Waterson's and the Fitzgeralds who were going to school and work respectfully, Gumball was still asleep in his bed, while Nicole was preparing breakfast for them all when they got up.

"Kids, time for school" Nicole yelled.

"COMING" Gumball yelled from the top of the stairs, running down he got to the table first.

"Morning buddy" Gumball said when he saw his brother get to the table. He waved tiredly and sat down next to Gumball.

The two ate their breakfast fairly quickly and ran to the bus to go to school.

At school things went by fairly smoothly, Miss Simian had another 'mental' breakdown again so the class REALLY enjoyed that. They couldn't wait to go home and get back to their lives, During lunch Penny didn't feel too well, for starters she felt like she didn't get any sleep last night. For some odd reason she was really glad it was taco Tuesday because she ate her lunch in a minute thirty seconds.

Then came the mood swings. When Masami was telling a joke, Penny-for some unknown reason to scientists across the world-got really angry and morphed into her dragon form and set the lunchroom on fire in her rage. Everyone made it out with minor burns, but it cost the school thousands of dollars to repair.

The fire bell rang and the fire department was called in while everyone else was sent home early, While they were driving Patrick was angry with her.

"WHY'D YOU SET FIRE TO A LUNCHROOM?" Patrick yelled at her. She squeaked and started to cry, Penny's mom thought Patrick was being too hard on her.

"We aren't mad at you Penny, we just wanna know what happened" her mom lightly scolded her.

"I AM" Patrick yelled.

"FOCUS ON YOUR DRIVING" Mrs Fitzgerald yelled. Sighing she waited for her daughter to start her side if the story.

"Right, so i was sitting down with my friends i felt really tired so i thought i just didn't get enough sleep, and when Masami was telling a joke i got really angry." Penny started.

"And?" her mother pressed on.

"I also felt really hungry for some reason" Penny ended her 'tale'.

"I see, we'll take you to the doctors tomorrow" Mrs Fitzgerald said. _'I just hope its not what i think it is'_ she thought.

"Mom?" Penny asked.

"Yes what is it sweetie?" her mom said.

"Can i call Gumball please?" she asked.

"Yes, you may" her mom said.

smiling she got out her phone and dialed Gumball's number, she waited for a response.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Gumball)**

He was on his ride home from the incident at school, his mom wasn't mad she was just glad her boys and Anais made it out of there in one piece.

"So what-" Nicole was cut off from Gumball's phone ringing.

"Sorry mom i gotta take this" Gumball said taking the call. Nicole just listened.

"Hi Penny"

"Yeah yeah i'm fine"

"No I"

"Penny listen"

"Yes i know you didn't mean it"

"Yeah *winces* i made it out, ok ow that hurrrrts"

"I'm fine and I know it wasn't your fault

"your welcome I love you too"

Nicole's eyes widened in shock, sure she knew of Penny's ability to change forms based on her emotions. She honestly would've never thought it'd happen as unexpectedly as it did.

* * *

 **(Back to the Fitzgerald's)**

Penny had just ended the call right as they pulled into their driveway.

"Mom i think i'm going to take a nap" Penny said.

"Good idea, i'll call you when dinners ready" Mrs Fitzgerald said.

She went up to her room and took a picture of Gumball and her at the Elmore state fair on their anniversary. She held it close too her chest and smiled, closing her eyes she drifted into a dreamful sleep.

Hours later dinner was ready and Penny along with Polly went down to eat, After dinner was done Penny went to bed early.

* * *

 **(Back at the fitzgeralds)-The next day**

"Ugh, my stomach hurts" Penny groaned, she didn't want to go to school, the pain was just too much for her to handle, she walked slowly while holding her stomach while a pained expression was on her face. Her mother was the first to notice.

"Patrick, come quick somethings wrong with Penny" her mother screamed while Penny's father rushed to her daughters side, she was breathing but she couldn't move at all.

"Call an ambulance or something" Penny's mother said.

"Y-Yes dear" he said fearfully. He was more scared of her then he'd like to admit. He shakily grabbed the phone and called for emergency assistance. It had arrives in fifteen minutes.

"D-d-dad?" Penny said in a weak voice, her father was with her the entire time. He leaned closer to his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"Y-yes honey" he said with a teary expression on his face, he was ready to lose his composure, Penny's mom helped Patrick calm down a little but it didn't help him in the slightest.

"Gumball l-l-l-loves me, why don't you s-see that?" she cried softly.

He gasped and thought about this for a second, Had he been wrong about gumball? He has showed Penny that no-one will judge her for her new look, and most of all Gumball has stayed by Penny's side through all their hard times in their relationship… all he wanted was the best for Penny, and he felt like he went too far.

* * *

 **(Back with gumball)**

Gumball and the others were in the middle of lunch, he'd not gotten a text from Penny in a few hours and it was killing him, he was worried because she always attended school with him…where was she?

* * *

 **(At the hospital)**

The ambulance had just arrived at the hospital, Penny was rushed inside quickly, she was breathing but the doctors were worried about what the cause of her stomach pain was, so far they thought of two solutions.

She was rushed into the ECU to do some tests, Penny's parents were instructed to wait in the waiting room, they agreed and sat down and waited for the results.

The doctors came back hours later with the news.

"We have some news" one of the bandaid doctors said.

"And?" Penny's parents pressed on.

"It's not a tumor" another doctor added. **(insert Arnold Schwarzenegger 'its not a tumor' quote here)**

"So… what does that mean? Patrick asked.

"She's pregnant"

Penny's parents lost it, Polly gasped, Mrs, fitsgerald was crying with joy, while her father was seething with rage, he really wanted to kill him… oh how he wanted to soo bad. But seeing his wife and daughter happy calmed him down, smiling slightly he sat back down.

* * *

 **(Later at home)**

Gumball had just arrived back home, an anxious feeling on his face, he was also very fidgety, he reacted to the slightest touch, he just went to the kitchen table and sat down, took out his phone and waited.

"Hey bro whats wrong?" Darwin asked worried for his brother, Gumball just stared at him blankly, visibly creeped out Darwin so he opted to walk to the bathroom to do his business. Gumball heard his phone ring and picked it up immediately.

"G-gumball?" a voice said, it was feint and raspy but gumball knew who it was.

"Why didn't you call?" he asked worryingly. He was worried and scared that something happened to her, instinctively he put it on voicemail.

Gumball listen to me… I'm pregnant" Penny said while crying slightly. Everyone just lost it, Darwin fell into the toilet as it was flushing and went down with it, Anais was slack jawed, Nicole fainted and Richard well… he's a derp so no one cares.

The sun was like, "o…k I"m out" he said before going dark

 _'Take good care of her Gumball'_ Patrick thought.

"we're going to be a family" Gumball muttered, soon he started cheering to himself, he grabbed darwin out from the toilet, When Nicole got home the Watterson's drove to the hospital to go see Penny.

* * *

 **Well there you have it folks, the first chapter of a three chapter… thing that i'm working on, lol. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. :P**

 **Peace**


	2. The visit

**Hey guys this is my next chapter, chapter two. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Lets answer some of your er… comments.**

 **Guest: Its OK so far but u could've held up on the whole pregnancy s*****

 ***Gasp* Tenshi WTF man… glad you liked it, what'd you mean by this comment?, i don't fallow. Or are you referring to the hype?**

 **Guest: I need a nw chapter, gimme a new chapter or i'll kill u.**

 **Ok, i was on vacation, bruh chill. I'm back now.**

 **Here's the next one.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The group was half way to the hospital when Gumball told them everything, he was sure he'd get into the worst trouble of his life, So after he told them everything he prayed to the heavens above for the rest of the trip there.

"Ok kids ready to go inside?" Nicole asked the three children. They nodded and got out of the car, while Anais looked over in Gumbals direction with a smirk.

The group made it inside the hospital, looking for Penny's room—who's room was on the third floor—when they got to her room they knocked on the door. They heard shuffling on the other side of the room.

"Come in Gumball" Mrs Fitzgerald said. They walked in and saw Penny asleep in the bed, Gumball sat quietly right next to Penny and held her hand gently, this was enough to wake her up.

"Morning Penny" Gumball said, she looked at him sleepily and smiled.

"Morning Gummypuss" Penny said sleepily making him chuckle. She looked so adorable which wasn't hard in Gumball's eyes, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever met.

"So how is she doing so far?" Nicole asked.

"She's fine *yawn*" Mrs Fitzgerald said tiredly. "The doctors said they need to run some more tests, then she's free to leave" Penny's mom added afterwards.

"How'd Patrick take the news?" Nicole asked. Mrs Fitzgerald sighed.

"I didn't tell him yet. He's still super protective of Penny, and he still hates Gumball" she said. "Thats why he's at home, i support Gumball's relationship and i'm not against them starting a family" she said, making Gumball widen his eyes in shock.

"You mean-" Gumball was cut off when Mrs Fitzgerald kissed his forehead.

"No, I'm not just promise me you'll take good care of my daughter" she said, making him blush.

"Mm, hm" Gumball nodded as he went to snuggle up with Penny, making them say "awww" at the scene, it was too adorable.

"How along is she?" Nicole asked.

"Not long, just a few weeks" Mrs Fitzgerald said. Soon a doctor came in with the paper work for Penny's release and some prescription notes.

"Alright Penny, i proscribed something for the stomach pains, you'll be free to go soon" the doctor said.

"See you later Gummy" Penny whispered into his ear. He nodded and kissed her forehead, before leaving the room, Gumball had one last thing to say.

"Hey Penny" Gumball asked.

"What is it?" Penny asked, she was wondering what he was about to say.

"Promise me you'll take it easy, mom told me what pregnancy does to people, and i don't think she wants to go over that again hahahaha" Gumball said laughing, his mother sighed.

"Yeah, i will" Penny said laughing lightly at Gumball's joke.

* * *

 **(A few weeks later)**

Gumball was escorting Penny to her classes often, he explained the situation to Principle brown who was surprised at the news, but he smiled and wished them luck. Miss Simian was still a pain in their butt but they managed just fine.

All Penny's and Gumball's friends were overjoyed at the couples news, they bombarded them with questions. They asked them to stop and that it was really sweet of them, but after a while it was getting annoying.

During gym class Penny sat on the sidelines during the classes kickball game, Gumball was playing but he made sure to glance at Penny to be sure she was alright. One of the balls was heading towards her.

Gumball reacted as fast as he could, landing in front of Penny and deflected it with a backhand slice, the ball surprisingly hit everyone on the opposing team allowing Gumball and the others to take the victory.

The ones who got hit suffered minor injuries, while Gumball might've broke his hand trying to deflect the ball, he fell to his knees as the pain took its toll on him. He walked Penny to her next class after gym.

"Sorry i'm late, i had to walk Penny to her next class then crawl to the nurses office" Gumball said clutching his hand, Mr Small nodded and forgave him as Gumball went to his seat, next to him was Darwin with an ice pack on his head.

"H-h-hey buddy, sorry about gym class" Gumball stuttered. His brother glared and spat out some of his teeth,

"Sure you are" Darwin managed to mutter out.

* * *

(Later at home)

Gumball was exhausted from school today, he had to walk Penny home—who asked because she wanted company—when he got home he sat on his laptop messaging her until it was dinner time.

"Gumball sweetie its time for dinner" Nicole yelled. Sighing he got off his computer and went down stairs.

'How are we going to prepare?, i don't have a house' Gumball thought.

When Gumball got downstairs he looked like he was deep in thought. It didn't take long for the family to catch on to what he was thinking about… He was like this every few hours, he'd just lay on his bed or be down stairs lost in his thoughts.

"You're worried about being a father aren't you?" Nicole said causing everyone to do a spit take, or to be more precise everyone who didn't already know—namely Patrick.

"HE'S A WHAT?" Patrick yelled in shock. Gumball realized HIS MOM invited the whole Fitzgerald family over to discuss how they should approach this. He paled when he saw Penny's father, then he felt someone behind him.

"Guess who?" a soft voice sang. He felt two arms cover his eyes as he chuckled.

"Let me guess… would it be my pregnant Girlfriend?" Gumball said.

"Well played" Penny said with a huff. Defeated she sat next to Gumball and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, ok lovebirds settle down" Nicole said with a chuckle.

"So how're we going to make this work?" Patrick asked.

"Well Mrs Fitzgerald and i decided to do an experiment" Nicole explained.

"What kind of experiment?" Patrick asked.

"We'll lend Gumball our house for a month" Mrs Fitzgerald said, causing Gumball and Penny to do a spit take.

"WHAT?" Gumball and Penny yelled in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER!. I know a family would never do this but i felt it was crucial to the plot, and i wanted to 'teach' Patrick that Gumball could be trusted. It always annoys me how 'over protective' he is.**

 **i get it you love your daughter, isn't that a bit much?. I'm sure there are boundaries in parenting. lol.**

 **Peace. :P**


	3. The ending

**Hey guys, this is my final chapter in this story of mine, enjoy. This'll be a short chapter.**

 **Comments:**

 **Cat norris says: boi, update this real fast or else i'm gonna kms, luv ur story 3**

 **Damn, theres no need for that buddy i got cha.**

 **I introduce my OC into this chapter to 'torture' Patrick, in order to give you something other than romance in this last chapter. :P**

 **Name: Jason Kreuger**

 **Age: 11**

 **Thats all you need to know.**

* * *

The couple was waking up and saw it was 8:42 in the morning, it was also a Saturday so the two could do what ever they wanted. Penny was reaching her due date and their doctors appointment would be at noon.

"Gumball honey wake up" Penny sang.

"I don't wanna" Gumball groaned.

"Remember last time?" she said threateningly. His eyes widened in shock, getting up he went to get dressed while Penny giggled as she felt the baby kick a little. Thinking nothing of it she went down stairs to join her boyfriend and make breakfast.

The two lovers had been doing just fine living on their own for the past eight months, the parents provided the supplies for the baby so they didn't need to worry about that. They were being watched by security cameras installed in the house to record their progress.

Penny started on breakfast while Gumball was watching tv, she brought their breakfasts to the living room.

* * *

(noon)

The couple were already at the hospital when Penny started to go into labor, she screamed as she proceeded to push a water melon out of her stomach ( **thats the general idea of labor, don't judge me).** Minutes later the pain ended and crying could be heard.

"Go and see daddy" Penny said handing her to Gumball, he sat down on a chair and held his daughter in his arms. He was smiling as she grabbed Gumballs hand and held his finger tightly. Laughing lightly he handed his daughter over to Penny so she could feed her.

Gumball took a second to step out of the room to see everyone smiling at him, he cheered with everyone else who was happy for him becoming a father… Patrick wasn't there since he had other 'issues' to worry about.

Walking back into the room after his celebration he saw Penny smiling and talking to the nurses, she handed the baby over to him and whispered to him.

"How about you give little Izzy her first diaper change" she said he paled but did so anyway. He went into his bag and brought the wipes over to the changing table then grabbing his daughter and setting her down, when he began taking her diaper off he paled as white as a ghost.

(Outside the hospital)

"AHHHHHHHH" Gumball screamed.

* * *

He already accepted the challenge so there was no going back now, manning up he gently began to clean her bottom while she started to cry loudly, Gumball soothed her with his whistling eventually calming her down.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Penny said with a smirk, Gumball had one last question for her right as she was about to fall asleep.

"What should we name her?" Gumball asked.

"Izzy ***Yawn*** Watterson, thought that was obvious ***yawn*** " Penny yawned falling asleep. Smiling he kissed her on her forehead and left the room where his family was waiting, Darwin gave him a high five and his mom hugged him.

"Your going to be a great father" his mother commented.

"Thanks" Gumball said. He went back inside his girlfriends room and fell asleep, It was the craziest eight months of his life. He still had yet to forget about the 'cupcake craving incident', it made his head hurt just thinking about it, wanting to forget about that he soon fell asleep. Thinking of all the fun he'll have with his new family.

* * *

(outside the room)

"Has anyone seen Patrick?" Nicole asked, everyone shook their heads, they had no idea where he was.

* * *

(elsewhere)

"Patrick? Patrick?" a voice said in a haunting tone.

"W-what?" Patrick asked feeling scared.

"I'm haunting you" the voice said popping up on his shoulder.

'NOOOOOOOOO" Patrick screamed.

* * *

 **Thats a wrap everybody, i know this could've been longer but this was meant as a glimpse into the couples future eight months later so yeah… hope you've enjoyed this last chapter.**

 **You get a cookie if you can guess what happened in the ending.**

 **Peace :P**

 **End question: What is one thing you like about Penny and Gumball?**


	4. AN: announcement

**I'll do a better job in the sequel to 'Penny's pregnant' if i get enough support and if you want a sequel then i'll do my best to deliver one for you. I also realize that most of you were confused by my exclamation. I was referring to how birth is described as 'A searing pain in the womans back'. Evolution shows that compared to other animals this is excruciatingly painful for humans.**

 **I also forgot to describe baby Pennbal and what she looked like in the story, so i'll explain in the sequel instead when the time comes. Meanwhile i'd like you to check out my other TAWoG story titled 'Gumball's apology'.**

 **Thank you all for being so supportive and helpful to my stories, i can't thank you enough for all that you've done.**

 **Peace :P**


End file.
